


Learning to Forgive

by goofball46



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, alex's pov because she's a bamf and i wanna be in her head, literally just two people being babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Vause is in love with Piper Chapman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Forgive

Alex Vause is in love with Piper Chapman.

She's determined this a long time ago, but she can't help but feel it here, stronger than ever, tightening her chest and filling the small space between them. It scares Alex, this feeling. It's like she's drowning and has no idea where to find land, or if she'll ever breathe again. It makes her feel out of control too, because she knows that she is completely Piper's and she knows that if Piper told her to do something, she'd be utterly unable to resist.

"What're you thinking about?" Piper asks, laying on the bed next to her like the first time they spooned, her voice a low whisper. Her eyes search Alex's for an answer, seeming to find an answer in their depths.

"You," Alex responds, after a pause. She chooses not to elaborate.

Piper leans forward then, pressing her lips to Alex's. Their kiss is short, but conveys the apologies and forgiveness and love between them better than words. It's tinged with desperation and hunger and the knowledge that they will have to separate soon, but for now, Alex is content just to have Piper here with her, to have her sucking on Piper's lower lip with just enough teeth that Alex could maybe forget about the fact that they're in jail and that they've both fucked each other over so many times that maybe they're even now.

Maybe that's what love is, Alex muses. Maybe love is about fucking up but learning to forgive.

Piper runs her hands through dark hair the way she knows Alex loves, and Alex's hands run over Piper's back, memorizing every curve of her body. When they pull away, Alex smiles sadly.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not," Piper lies. They both pretend like their only separation is the temporary one, the fear of being caught by a guard. Ignoring Piper's approaching out-date isn't the way to handle things; Alex knows that, but it won't bring the end of the world if she takes a break from reality for five stolen minutes. Their hands tangle together where they rest at their sides and Alex can't help but press her lips back to Piper's.

Nicky walks past then, breaking the moment. "Healy's coming," she warns, then walks off. It's enough to shatter their bubble of unreality and bring them crushingly, heartbreakingly back to the present.

"I'm going to miss you," Alex says quickly. She has to say it quickly, because Alex Vause doesn't say things like that, and if she doesn't get it out quickly, the words will leave her and she'll never be able to say it. Piper seems to realize that she's talking about more than her leaving now, and nods, using the hand not holding Alex's to push Alex's hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

"You'll get through," she promises. Piper kisses Alex again and gently pulls her hand away. "I heart you, Alex Vause."

"I heart you, too, Piper Chapman."

Piper stands then, returning to her own room before either of them can get in trouble. Alex stays lying there, staring at the space that Piper had just occupied as though her gaze can conjure her up again. Yes, Alex Vause is in love with Piper Chapman. And, she thinks, rolling over to inhale the remains of the scent that is uniquely Piper, she loves her more with every day.


End file.
